sca21fandomcom-20200214-history
News UK March 2009
*Green light for South Downs National Park, March 31 Campaign to Protect Rural England, March 31, 2009 The Park includes the hotly contested Western Weald, Ditchling and Lewes. place *Surrey County Council is considering a planning application from an oil company which is seeking permission to search for oil and set up a testing programme just outside Coldharbour, Dorking in Surrey, March 30 The Woodland Trust, March 30, 2009 The Woodland Trust is concerned that the application will lead to the destruction of nearly a hectare of ancient woodland, the richest habitat for species in the UK, and the surrounding environment. place, topic *In 2008, UK net emissions of carbon dioxide were provisionally estimated to be 531.8 million tonnes. This was 2 per cent lower than the 2007 figure of 542.6 million tonnes. The decrease resulted from fuel switching from coal to natural gas for electricity generation, combined with lower fossil fuel consumption by industry and in road transport. March 26 Department of Energy and Climate Change, March 26, 2009 topic *Environment Alliance launches a campaign for a smart grid - not thousands more pylons, March 25 Campaign to Protect Rural England, March 25 2009 topic *Government and the Church of England publish 'Churches and Faith Buildings: Realising the Potential', to help all faith groups find resources to make faith buildings more sustainable by enhancing the facilities and services they offer to local communities, March 25 2009 Communities and Local Government, March 25 2009 topic *Awards for local authorities giving walking, cycling and horse-riding a boost, March 19 Natural England, March 19 2009 topic *Natural England and the People’s Trust for Endangered Species assess feasibility of returning beavers to England, March 18 Natural England, March 18 2009 topic *Official advice on climate targets too weak, says Tyndall Centre for Climate Change, March 17 Friends of the Earth, March 17 2009 More than 90 Labour MPs - including four Ministerial aides - have signed a Parliamentary petition calling on the Government to adopt a 42 per cent (reduction by 2020) target now and to make all the emissions cuts in the UK. topic *Treasury needs to do far more to ensure its stimulus measures are sufficient to help transform the UK into a low carbon economy, says Environmental Audit Committee, March 16 Environmental Audit Committee, March 16 2009 topic *High Court legal challenge to block expansion at Stansted Airport fails, March 13 Campaign to Protect Rural England, March 13 2009 Stansted decision heralds untold environmental degradation, CPRE. topic *British Waterways announces an agreement with The Small Hydro Company Ltd to generate 210,000 mega watt hours of renewable energy per annum using the public corporation’s 2,200 mile waterway network, March 11 British Waterways, March 11, 2009 topic *Government publishes plan to protect and improve the health of honey bees in England and Wales, March 9 Department for Environment, Food and Rural Affairs, March 9 2009 Defra say the last two years have seen recorded losses of between 10 to 15 per cent in bee numbers although it is possible that real losses are significantly higher due to the number of beekeepers not in contact with the National Bee Unit. topic *74% now believe three million homes by 2020 is unrealistic, March 8 UK SAINT Index press release, March 8 2009 topic *71% of people are not satisfied with their council’s performance on planning, compared to 65% in 2008. In addition, half the population think community views are not listening to adequately in the planning process, while only 25% think they are. March 8 UK SAINT Index press release, March 8 2009 topic *UK is the 6th largest low carbon and environmental goods and services (LCEGS) economy, March 6 Department for Business, Enterprise and Regulatory Reform, March 6, 2009 topic *National bans on GM to remain in Europe despite UK pro-GM stance, March 2 Friends of the Earth, March 2 2009 Commenting on the news, Friends of the Earth say "The Government must now stop promoting risky GM technology as quick-fix to the global food crisis and support UK citizens' desire to keep Britain GM free - there is now international recognition that small scale green farming methods can combat hunger whilst boosting local economies and tackling poverty." topic References 03